


Wild Cherries

by NarayanFX



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Drabble, Drama, F/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarayanFX/pseuds/NarayanFX
Summary: Summer; humid air, ocean salt and the beginning of the end. Pre-Game. Rinoa x Seifer. Please read & review! Written for The Successor Challenge 2020.
Relationships: Seifer Almasy/Rinoa Heartilly
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	Wild Cherries

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2020 Successor Challenge. (Migrating Fics to AO3)

wild cherries

"We're going to get caught sneakin' around like this again," Seifer says as he glances at his watch, its' half past eight. The remaining rays of the sun are just beginning to fade into the indigo, painting a landscape of coral and violet skies.

"No we're not," she chides squeezing his hand. "We've avoided the guards and the cameras this whole summer already."

"I really don't feel like gettin..." he's interrupted by the faint taste of rose and wild cherries from her lip balm as Rinoa's mouth interlocks with his. They have been inseparable this summer yet each time she kisses him the flavor is different.

"We'll be fine," she reassures him leaning into his torso. His fingers interlace with hers as they slow their pace approaching the sweeping mansion. Seifer stops in front of the cobblestone side street leading to the guest house that resides just below Rinoa's bedroom window. He takes a deep breath; the air is cooler in the evening and it reminds him to savor the last days of summer as it comes to an end.

"Do you think I can really help them?" she asks, questioning herself out loud, probably the seventh time she has done so this evening.

"Maybe," he shrugs. "But knowing you, definitely."

A faint crease folds upwards on the side of her mouth. It's not her usual beam that's playful and full of life or the pout she makes when he teases her.

"Hey," he whispers as he his hand grips her right shoulder, turning her to face him. "What's wrong with you tonight?"

"Well," she says biting her lip. "After tonight you'll be going back to Balamb."

She pauses for a second, enough for her heart to skip a beat waiting for him to say something. Anything.

_ Nothing. _

"And...I'm sad that I won't see you for a while," she says, lowering her head to avert his ocean blue gaze. His eyes are the color of the Balamb sea, and she could drown in them.

"C'mon Rin, I'll come visit," he says as his other hand pulls her chin up to face him. "A little distance won't get between us."

She inhales the humid summer air and the faint smell of musk cologne mixed with salt water on him. He embodies the season with his zeal yet careless attitude.

"Besides," Seifer continues as he pulls her closer to him. "I gotta see this mission through with you."

Rinoa's expression softens revealing the delicate smile Seifer has gotten so used to seeing the past few months.

"I think you should come up this time," she says with a spark in her eyes; they are glittering and inviting. "Stay with me tonight."

Seifer smirks at Rinoa's advances; he's not one to disappoint, and her request certainly piqued his interest.

He follows her through the Caraway residence, still with the taste of wild cherries on his tongue. He grins and thinks to himself that he's got it all; his girl, becoming a SeeD, and fulfilling his romantic dream.

_ Nothing can go wrong, can it? _

-xx-


End file.
